


Нетелефонный разговор

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: После трансфера Даниэля в «Брондбю» они с Мартином иногда созваниваются.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel





	Нетелефонный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

05.11.2014 22:18 [skrtl37]: _«Я надеюсь, ты одеваешься тепло. Я видел прогноз погоды на вашем сраном острове, а ты всё ещё слишком тощий.»_  
05.11.2014 22:21 [daggger]: _«Кто бы говорил про сраные острова. Кстати, в данный момент на мне нет ничего.»_

Мартин два раза перечитал текст на экране, а потом решительно нажал на кнопку вызова. Дани ответил почти сразу же, будто до этого так же баюкал телефон в ладони в ожидании звонка.

— Кроме татуировок, — сказал он, не поздоровавшись, и Мартин, как наяву, увидел движение его губ, невольно улыбаясь потолку.

В трубке зашуршало, будто Даниэль встал с кровати — было так тихо, что Мартин угадал редкие шлепки босых ног по полу, а потом скрип двери и тонкий свист ветра.

— Только не говори, что ты нагишом вышел на балкон, — проворчал Мартин, поворачиваясь на бок, и прижал телефон к подушке щекой. Ему даже не надо было закрывать глаза, чтобы представить тонкий силуэт Даниэля на фоне прямоугольного провала светлого северного неба за окном: одно плечо чуть выше другого, хохолок чёлки надо лбом, бесконечные ноги (он всегда поджимает левую, невольно оберегая старую травму) и чернильные узоры, едва различимые в световом шуме города. Мартин нахмурил брови и скользнул рукой под одеяло, сжимая свой член жёсткими пальцами. — Простудишься к хуям.

Дани многозначительно хмыкнул в ответ, и дыхание у него на миг сбилось, а Мартин вдруг явственно увидел его там, на чёртовом минималистичном балконе в необжитой ещё квартире, голого и с рукой на члене. Как он закусывает губу, гася улыбку, как жмурит светлые глаза, и тень от ресниц дрожит, как струна, на высоких, будто вырубленных из камня и усыпанных, как песком, веснушками, скулах, и...

Даниэль всхлипнул в трубку, со свистом втягивая воздух.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил он хрипло, и вот такому его голосу Мартин не смог отказать. Никогда не мог, что уж там.

— Что именно? — он лизнул свою ладонь, прекрасно осознавая, что Дани на том конце провода хорошо слышит этот звук и точно знает, чем именно сейчас занят Мартин.

— Можешь прочитать мне инструкцию к зубной пасте, — ещё и на сарказм силы оставались у паршивца.

Мартин повернулся на живот, толкаясь в свой кулак, и на каждом движении принялся по памяти перечислять татуировки Аггера. Раньше он прослеживал чернильные нити губами, заставляя Даниэля дёргаться от щекотки, и видел, как на коже над краской дыбом встают мелкие волоски. Сейчас он вслушивался в рваное дыхание, треском отдающееся в телефонной трубке, и в который раз уже ненавидел «Брондбю» и Данию, и этот новый контракт Аггера.

— Подожди, — сипло попросил Дани, и Мартин услышал влажный, чмокающий звук, когда Даниэль тоже облизал пальцы, и у Мартина чуть в глазах не потемнело от этой картины: тонкие татуированные фаланги мокро поблёскивают на раскрасневшихся губах, чтобы через секунду скользнуть ниже и цепко обхватить ствол члена, оглаживая каждую вену. Он любил секс лицом к лицу, любил вот так жёстко и властно сжимать член Мартина пальцами, пристально глядя в светлые глаза, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда Мартин дёрнется, пачкая спермой татуировки на чужом животе, любил стискивать бёдра Мартина коленями и в бессознательной нежности вести ладонью по его затылку, против шерсти. А Мартин просто любил его.

Тихо вскрикнув, он ткнулся мокрым лбом в подушку, чувствуя, как выскальзывает телефон, и тут же подхватил его липкими пальцами. В нос ударил запах секса, и Мартин успел поймать гортанный стон Дани на том конце провода.

— А теперь быстро в тепло, — Мартин вслушался в его успокаивающееся дыхание. Ноги у него, наверное, сейчас были совсем ледяными, и Мартин жалел, что не может согреть их, как раньше.

— Если простужусь, не смогу выходить на тренировки пару дней, — сказал Даниэль, и Мартин услышал, как хлопнула дверь балкона. — Приедешь?

Мартин помолчал, прикидывая что-то про себя, и ответил, заставив Дани рассмеяться:

— Или позвоню.


End file.
